Under The Law Of Love Chapter One
by monoke102miko
Summary: It's been years since Arianna has seen her little brother, Naruto. She is a successful secretary to the Atlanta Police Chief and enjoys her work life. One day she gets a call from Naruto asking for her to come to his promotion ceremony and represent as his family. Of course she did not count on going head-to-head with none other than Superintendent General Itachi Uchiha.


**Hey everyone! It's Monoke102miko, I know it's been a while since I have posted any stories but here is a new story that I have been working on. Actually I have two stories, this one included that I am working on that relates to Naruto so I decided to post one of them up and see how you all think of it before I continue. So here we go! ^.^**

**Also I do not own Naruto . . . . only Masashi Kishimoto.**

Chapter One:

The sound of a telephone rang through the modern styled apartment causing the sound waves to bounce off the cream walls. A dark haired woman lifted her head from reading over a couple of documents and turned dark brown eyes over to the house phone which sat upon the coffee table before her. Reaching over, she daintily picked up the phone with a caramel toned hand and pressed the talk button before lifting it up to her ear.

"Hello, Coronet Residence, this is Arianna speaking," she greeted as she always does, "How may I help you?"

"Ari?" came a light boyish voice from the other line that it made the woman known as Arianna freeze in surprise.

"N-Naruto?" she questioned softly. She heard him chuckle and could imagine him grinning brightly like he had since he was a child.

"Yeah, it's me, Ari," he confirmed, "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"It has," she answered and switched to a more comfortable position on her couch, "How have you been?"

"I've been great! I'm a police officer now for the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department!" Arianna smiled softly at hearing the excitement in his tone and couldn't help but let a fond smile grace her lips, "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you teaching me the ways of the law growing up."

"You're welcome, Naruto," she giggled, "I had a feeling you would become an officer one day anyway. So what else is going on?" It was quiet on his end for a moment before he spoke up.

"There's a ball being put together for those who were promoted to the rank of Sergeant . . . and I was hoping that you will come and represent me as my family and to also . . . meet the woman that I have fallen in love with," Arianna's eyes widened in shock for a brief moment before softening with tears threatening to leak out.

"Oh, I would _love _to, Naruto," she whispered and sniffled, "I would be honored."

"Thanks," he responded and sniffled trying to hold back tears, "You're the only family I have so . . ."

"It's fine, Naruto. I'll get a flight to Tokyo for Wednesday and I'll see you soon."

"Great! I can't wait for you to meet everyone! I know you're just going to love them!" he exclaimed happily making Arianna laugh, "I'll see ya when you get here!"

"Okay, Naruto, Bye."

"Bye!" Arianna pushed the end button on the phone and sat it back on the holster before leaning back on the couch with a soft sigh.

"Naruto Uzumaki is a Sergeant for the police department," she giggled, "Wow. Well I guess I better make some phone calls and scheduling."

Naruto closed his cell phone and was grinning widely in excitement for Wednesday. It has been six years since he has seen Arianna, his sister, his family. Growing up as an orphan wasn't fun for him that's for sure. Families came and went but none were interested in the small blonde that contained so much energy. He began to lose hope and hid upstairs in his room when families came to adopt. Then one day the orphanage was visited by an elder man and his granddaughter, Arianna. The young Arianna spotted him swinging alone on the swings as the other children ran up to meet them and gain their attention. To her, Naruto stood out the most and was determined to get to know him. That day has changed Naruto's life significantly and he gained the family he never had until Arianna's grandfather passed leaving only them alone. They never lost hope, however, and grew closer by the day creating their own paths to which Arianna became the secretary for the Chief of the Atlanta Police Department and now Naruto becoming a Sergeant.

Blinking back to the present, Naruto looked over to where his friends stood conversing to one another about their promotions before moving to join them. His friends are really amazing and Naruto is thankful to have met them when he first moved to Tokyo. The Tokyo Police Department is owned by a powerful and wealthy family known as the Uchihas. Since it was first created, the Police Department was ran by Uchiha members only and refused any outsiders who applied for jobs within the department. It wasn't until about fifty years ago when another family known as the Senju decided that it was time to move on from tradition and opened job positions to the public. Since then the department has improved and many talented and skilled individuals were made known.

It was when Naruto entered the Police Academy where he met his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. Of course they didn't start off on the right foot and were constantly trying to best one another. However, after being put on a team together with another of his close friends, Sakura Haruno, they grew closer and became a second family to him. More people began opening up to him and he soon had a large circle of friends from different backgrounds that share the same ideals and goals. Among his circle of friends is the love of his life, Hinata Hyuga. Just like Sasuke, Hinata is from a noble family known as the Hyugas but they are not as powerful as the Uchihas. Hinata is a shy long haired brunette that caught his attention in his second year at the academy when his team was paired with another for a group assignment. Even though she was shy and soft spoken, Naruto noticed how intelligent she is when coming up with different situation outcomes of the difficult assignment and her soft laughter made his heart almost leap from his chest. Right then and there he believed in 'Love at First Sight'.

"Hey, Naruto, what took you?" asked Sakura with a soft smile as she was the first to notice him walk over to the group. Sasuke stood next to her with his right arm placed firmly around her slim waist as he turned to nod at his best friend with a slight smirk gracing his lips.

"Just calling my sister and asking if she can make the celebration coming up," he answered as he took his place on her other side which was also next to Hinata. The shy brunette blushed slightly and smiled.

"W-will she be able to m-make it?" she asked hopefully. Naruto grinned widely showing rows of bright white teeth.

"Yep! I can't wait for you all to meet her!" he exclaimed, "She's really amazing!"

"She has to be in order to stand looking at you every day growing up," teased Sasuke and smirked when Naruto bristled in response.

"Teme!"

"P-please calm down, N-Naruto-kun," pleaded Hinata as she gently placed her left hand on his arm. Naruto slowly calmed down and settled to pouting. Shaking her head to his childish behavior, Sakura decided to change the conversation back to his sister.

"Do you need help getting her a place to stay or anything?" she asked.

"Thanks but I got it," answered Naruto, "My apartment is big enough for two and Arianna can sleep in the second room."

"Are you sure, Naruto?" asked Sakura then said with a flat expression, "You don't have any _real _food anywhere in that apartment of yours. I don't think your sister wants to eat ramen the whole time she is here."

"S-Sakura-chan is right, Naruto-kun," agreed Hinata, "M-maybe we can help you s-shop for groceries." Naruto groaned before nodding his head in agreement.

"Fine, let's get going."

Arianna gazed out of the plane window and watched as the flying contraption soared through the fluffy white clouds giving her a beautiful view of the land below. It was a long flight but she was able to get through it by catching up on her reading and listening to her music. She was thankful that she was able to get vacation days for a whole month from the Police Chief and promised to bring back souvenirs for everyone once she returned. Of course she did bring a few documents to look over despite the Chief's protests. Arianna loves her job and seems to never become stressed from having a workload.

"Passengers, this is your Captain speaking," announced a male voice from the plane's intercom, "We have arrived in Tokyo, Japan and will land in approximately five minutes. Please have your belongings ready before you leave. Thank you."

Once the plane safely landed at its dock, passengers began to grab their bags and head towards the exit doors. Arianna grabbed the manila folder that was placed in the seat next to her and made her way off the plane. As soon as she passed the exit gates, a blur of orange filled her vision before she was literally tackled to the floor by none other than Naruto Uzumaki. Arianna let out a joyous laugh as her little brother gave her the widest and brightest grin she has ever seen.

"Ari-neechan! I'm so glad you made it!" he exclaimed loudly making those standing nearby move their heads in their direction.

"It's nice to see you too, Naruto," giggled Arianna as she stood up with Naruto in tow, "Wow, you have grown." Naruto smiled sheepishly and a light blush graced his cheeks.

"Heh heh thanks," he said.

"Oi, dobe, are you going to introduce us?" called out a voice from behind them. Arianna turned to see a tall raven haired man, a petite pink haired female and a shy looking brunette making their way over to them.

"Teme," growled Naruto before smiling at Arianna, "Ari-neechan, this is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga. Guys, this is my sister, Arianna!"

"Nice to meet you," said the pink haired female known as Sakura as she shook Arianna's hand, "Naruto couldn't stop talking about you."

"P-pleasure to m-meet you, A-Ari-chan," whispered Hinata with a small blush on her cheeks. Arianna smiled softly knowing that this must be the young woman that Naruto has fallen in love with. '_She is just adorable!_' she thought to herself.

"Hn," greeted Sasuke earning him an elbow to the side by Sakura. He let out a small sigh, "Hey."

"Teme! Don't be rude to my neechan!" exclaimed Naruto. Arianna laughed and shook her head.

"It's fine, Naruto. It's nice to meet you three," she said before moving to grab her two suitcases from the luggage conveyer belt. She would have if Naruto and Sasuke haven't grabbed her luggage before she could even reach out for them, "I can get them."

"No way, Ari," said Naruto, "Let us carry your things."

"It's no problem," mumbled Sasuke making Arianna smile.

"Thank you."

"Arianna-san, do you know how to speak Japanese?" asked Sakura curiously.

"I know a few words and phrases here and there," answered Arianna, "But I do know that you don't have to be formal with me. Just Arianna is fine."

"Okay, Arianna. We're going to get you settled at Naruto's apartment," said Sakura as they made their way out of the airport.

"Yeah, it took us _hours _to get his apartment clean enough for you," teased Sasuke and smirked as Naruto growled at him.

"Don't worry. They're always like this," said Sakura, "Call it a weird friendship rivalry."

"H-how was your f-flight, Arianna-chan?" asked Hinata.

"It was peaceful," she answered, "I caught up on some reading as well as looking over some documents for the department."

"Oh yeah! Naruto did say that you are a secretary for the Atlanta Police Chief," said Sakura as they walked over to Sasuke's 2015 Mercedes Benz.

"Oi! You're not supposed to be working!" exclaimed Naruto as he and Sasuke put Arianna's luggage in the trunk, "You're here to have fun and relax!"

"I can't help it, Naruto. I just love doing what I do," replied Arianna as she got in the back seat and was placed between Hinata and Sakura.

"No ma'am! You are going to relax and have fun," said Sakura with a grin, "and we're going to make sure that you do!"

"H-hai," agreed Hinata. Arianna sighed and giggled.

"Fine."

As Sasuke pulled out in the busy streets of Tokyo, Arianna gazed out the window and took in the scenery despite being in the middle seat. The surrounding trees are covered in full bloomed cherry blossoms and she smiled when she saw a few flowing in the breeze when they came to a stoplight. Then she watched as people of all ages made their way to a large temple to her left and she was instantly curious. It seems like everyone was excited about being there.

"What is that?" she asked pointing over to the temple. Sakura, Hinata and Naruto followed her gaze.

"Oh, that is the Naritasan Shinshoji Temple," answered Sakura, "We can go there after we get you settled if you like."

"That would be wonderful."

"And b-behind the t-temple is the N-Naritasan Park a-and the C-Calligraphy Museum," said Hinata and smiled as Arianna gazed in wonder and curiosity at the grand and beautiful park.

"I would definitely like to go there," she breathed.

"We'll do whatever you want!" grinned Naruto. After driving for about twenty minutes, they reached the Shibuya area and Sasuke soon pulled into a parking lot with a sign that read: TOKYO APARTMENTS MEGURO.

"Wow," said Arianna as they got out of the car and she looked up at the luxury styled building, "This is the apartment complex that you stay in, Naruto?"

"Yep!" he exclaimed getting her one of her suitcases while Sasuke got the other, "Only Sakura and I stay here."

"Then what about Sasuke and Hinata?" asked Arianna.

"We stay at our clan's compound," answered Sasuke as they walked over to the entrance doors, "It's required as a part of the main branches."

"Main branches?" she questioned.

"S-Sasuke-san and I are from p-powerful clans," explained Hinata as they stepped into the elevator and Sakura pressed the button for the fourth floor, "I am the heir to the H-Hyuga Clan while S-Sasuke-san is second in l-line for Uchiha heir."

"Second? Then who is the first?"

"My aniki," answered Sasuke, "He is the current heir and prodigy of our clan, the Uchiha Clan. He is also the Superintendent General of the Tokyo Police Department."

"He's a very powerful man," added Sakura. Naruto came to a stop before his apartment door and took out the keys so they can get inside. Arianna followed Naruto down the long hallway and was able to glance at the two bedrooms, one being Naruto's since the comforter was decorated in orange and black. The second bedroom made her stop in the middle of the hallway and stare in awe. The bed comforter is a light pink and green with black treble clef designs along the front and the carpet is a soft cream. Portraits of the popular cities Paris and London decorated the tan walls and it gave the room an atmosphere of travelling around the world. Naruto came to her side and grinned at her awed expression.

"Like it?" he asked as he and Sasuke set her luggage at the end of the bed. Arianna turned to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I love it, Naruto, thank you so much," she breathed and pulled away, "You actually remembered my two travelling destinations."

"Of course! One of these days you're going to visit these places and have the time of your life!"

"We had to help him pick out the right room design or he would have placed a bunch of clutter everywhere," said Sakura and giggled when Naruto turned his ocean blue eyes to her with mock hurt.

"Sakura-chan why!"

"I'm kidding, Naruto."

"W-would you like to s-see the rest of the a-apartment, Arianna-chan?" asked Hinata. Arianna smiled and followed the shy brunette down the hallway towards the kitchen and the den/family room. The kitchen wasn't small yet it wasn't large, however, it was decorated with luxurious appliances and tableware. The black lounge sofa is placed against the back wall as the plasma screen television is placed in front of it. Behind the television is the glass doors leading to the balcony and in the far corner of the room is a matching armchair.

"Wow, Naruto," said Arianna, "You have really outdone yourself here. Everything looks great!"

"Thanks!"

"Now how about we show you around the area, Arianna-chan!" exclaimed Sakura as she wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her out of the apartment with Hinata in tow.

"Have you popped the question to Sakura-chan yet?" asked Naruto as he and Sasuke followed the female trio out of the apartment. Sasuke kept his onyx gaze trained on the back of Sakura's head as he answered.

"Ie, I haven't."

"Well, teme, you need to get started on that soon. Sakura-chan might think you are just using her," warned Naruto.

"Hn, she would be insane if she ever thought that," replied Sasuke before the both of them ended that conversation while around the girls.

"Let's go to the Naritasan Park," said Sakura, "I know you're going to love it!"

"I can't wait!" gushed Arianna.

The group made their way back to the Naritasan Park and noticed that there are more people than before crowding the large park. Sasuke pulled into the parking lot and parked his car near the exit. Arianna got out of the car and smiled as she took in the beautiful park before her. _The pictures in magazines and the internet do not do it justice once it has been seen in person_, she thought to herself as she began walking around a part of the park with the others in tow.

"Do you like it, Ari?" asked Naruto as he came to walk by her side.

"I love it," she replied, "It really is beautiful. I've always wanted to visit the parks here in Tokyo."

"N-Naruto-kun says that you l-like to travel, Arianna-chan," said Hinata, "Have you travelled anywhere than here in Japan?"

"No, I haven't," answered Arianna, "I've been working and helping out the department."

"You mean working too much?" mumbled Naruto and grunted when Arianna elbowed him in the side.

"I do not work too much."

"Says the woman who brought her documents while on vacation," he retorted. Arianna pursed her lips in a cute pout.

"Touché." Suddenly the soft sound of a cell phone rang and the group paused in their stroll. Sasuke took out his cell phone from his jacket pocket and held it up to his ear.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he greeted in a stoic tone of voice. Naruto rolled his eyes at his tone as Sakura and Hinata giggled. Arianna smiled fondly at the four of them as she walked down the paved path a little more. It seems that Naruto has really created a life here and made good friends that will always have his back. He has definitely come a long way from the lonely orphaned boy to a handsome and charming young man with a promising career. Arianna was brought out from her thoughts by Hinata walking up to her and placing a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Are you a-alright, Arianna-chan?" she asked with a gaze of concern. Arianna gave her a reassuring smile and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I was just in deep thought," she giggled, "So what's going on?"

"S-Sasuke-san's older brother and c-cousin are on their way here," replied Hinata, "S-something about their p-promotion details."

"Oh, okay. Well that gives me plenty of time to stroll around."

"H-hai," squeaked out Hinata, "Would like f-for me to a-accompany you?"

"Oh sure! What about Sakura?" As if she heard her name, Sakura walked over to them and smiled brightly.

"Hai!"

"W-would you like to walk with m-me and Arianna-chan while N-Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san wait for U-Uchiha-san?" asked Hinata.

"Of course! Let's go while those two are bickering," she giggled before pushing them forward.

The park was very active and Arianna enjoyed watching the children play at the playground and the adults having a good time chatting with one another. The scenery gave her such a lively feeling that it oddly had her wanting to get her documents and come do work here at the park. _Maybe I am working too hard_, she thought, _I'm thinking about doing work in the park_. After walking around a little more, Sakura thought it was good to head back to the boys.

"I really hope that Sasuke-kun proposes to me," said Sakura quietly, "He hasn't really said anything about it . . . and . . . I just hope he's not leading me on."

"D-demo, Sakura-chan! Sasuke-san loves you," protested Hinata. Sakura sighs before looking away with a sad expression.

"He doesn't really say it much," she mumbled.

"Maybe . . . Sasuke isn't a person who expresses emotionally but with actions," pondered Arianna gaining their attention, "It seems he may have a hard time saying things but will make up for it with his actions," she smiled over at Sakura reassuringly, "I'm pretty sure he loves you, Sakura. You just have to be patient with him . . . and in time he will say that he loves you but for now let him express that with his actions."

"Wow," breathed Sakura in awe, "You got all of that by just observing?"

"Uh huh," laughed Arianna, "I sometimes enact observations at the department for when we have suspects. I observe their behavior and am able to get to know who they are and what they are about. We always know their next move."

"T-that's amazing, A-Arianna-chan," said Hinata.

"Yeah, the only one we know who can do something like that is Itachi-san," said Sakura.

"Itachi?" questioned Arianna as they got closer to the boys. She looked up to see Naruto and Sasuke in deep conversation with two other males. One had short unruly raven hair with onyx eyes that read mischief and determination in their depths. His stance was carefree and relaxed which is in contrast to the male next to him. He looked like an older version of Sasuke only with longer hair pulled into a low ponytail over his left shoulder. His eyes are the same deep onyx but there was an intensity that Arianna couldn't place and his face is more aristocratic and angular with his perfect cheek bones while there are tear ducts between his eyes. There was an air about him that commanded respect and no nonsense as he took on a firm stance beside the other male. Naruto grinned at what the other male said before turning in their direction.

"Oi, there you girls are!" he exclaimed and wrapped an arm around Arianna as she came to stand by his side, "This is my sister, Arianna. Arianna, this is Sasuke-teme's cousin, Shisui, and his older brother Itachi," Arianna smiled politely at the two tall men and nodded to them.

"Hello, nice to meet you," she said. The man known as Shisui grinned and shook her hand in his.

"Nice to meet you too, Arianna-san!"

"Just Arianna is fine," she turned to Itachi who seems to be observing her actions closely and couldn't help but nervous under his intense gaze. She held out her hand to him and smiled none-the-less, "Nice to meet you, Uchiha-san."

"Hn," replied Itachi as he slowly took her hand without moving his gaze from hers. His large hand covered her small ones and a shot of warmth spread up her arm, "Pleasure meeting you," his voice was like warm honey and it made her want to melt but she had to keep it together.

"Pleasure meeting you too," she replied back as he released her hand and she let it fall limply at her side.

'_What have I got into coming here?_'


End file.
